


Ladynoir July 2020

by lovebugluck



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2020, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Wish me luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebugluck/pseuds/lovebugluck
Summary: 31 unrelated one-shots of your favorite superhero duo :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. The Wall Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first year doing a full work for one of the love square months!! I'm so excited. Enjoy!

Marinette knew deep down these feelings had been growing longer than she wished to admit, but it still didn't mean that she would accept them any easier. 

It had only been a matter of time before she fell for her partner. After all, the wielders of the ladybug and cat miraculous were picked for a purpose besides defending Paris.

They were soulmates. 

It became a regular occurrence to have to shake her mind free from the thoughts from his soft smile, wild hair, and carefree spirit. His bright green eyes, his-

No.

She couldn't be thinking of him. Not now.

Marinette turned her attention back to the design she had been delicately sketching in front of her. The more strokes of her pencil she made, the more thoughts filled her head. It hadn't just been Chat's personality or appearance that made her feel dazed, but it was everything about him.

His light. 

The way he radiated a type of energy that made it impossible to not want to be around. The way they worked so perfectly that they were able to stop even the most complex akumas in a matter of minutes. The way it felt that they had known each other a lifetime, or the way that they shared burdens and secrets only imaginable to them.

His smile.

The way he could make her smile, even on bad days. The way he knew her better than she knew herself in moments. The way he made sure she knew it was okay not to be okay. Even with his poor timing, the way his jokes were god-awful and could always get an eye roll and a secret smile out of her. 

Marinette had always loved Chat. She still loved him. But she knew she couldn't. 

Aside from her crush on Adrien, even if she hadn't rejected him so many times, it was too risky. She was given her miraculous as a duty. A responsibility. To protect the city of Paris and the civilians from the threat of Hawkmoth that loomed over their everyday lives. Hawkmoth was already aware of how close the duo was, and could most definitely use their love for each other against them. 

Her love for him.

Chat had moved on. He stopped with the nicknames, the banter, even the puns slowly had decreased. She couldn't blame him. After so much rejection and embarrassment from her, there was no way he would ever want anything to do with her romantically. She was lucky he still wanted to be her friend, if anything. 

While Ladybug and Chat Noir knew each other better than anyone else, their identities and job always found a way between them. Like a permanent wall, they were only allowed a certain amount of space before they were cut off from one another, strangers. 

Crossing for a night, this wall that separates us?

Now that she was guardian, the choice of knowing who her partner was was her choice completely. Marinette couldn't help but want to run up to him, shake him and tell him exactly who she was, and that she loved him. 

Marinette threw her pencil down. Whenever she felt this way, she knew it was dangerous. The impatience of wanting to tell Chat was eating at her. She knew it would happen soon enough. The secrets between them may be enough for their downfall, after all.

And Marinette was not going to let that happen.

She honestly could not remember when thoughts of Adrien faded, replaced only by Chat.

The strangest part?

She really didn't care. 

She needed him. Only him.

Whispering her transformation, she slipped out the skylight and into the indigo night sky. 

Adrien always had thought a bit too deeply into his emotions.

It had been hard not too, stuck in his room. The same walls, the same floor. It was suffocating. 

His mind drifted to a girl with dark hair, and pigtails. The problem was, there were two girls in his life that fit that description. 

Adrien found himself gravitating more towards Marinette, and he also noticed the way she no longer seemed flustered and embarrassed every time he was near. Adrien didn't love Marinette the way he loved Ladybug, he could never, but there was definitely something there. 

But yet, when I think of her, I feel unfaithful.

Ladybug was never his, but he still somehow felt wrong whenever Marinette crossed his mind. Ladybug had made it extremely clear over the years she was not interested, so Adrien tried his hardest to respect her boundaries and move on.

No one told him how hard that would be. 

I want to run away in the night to see my ladybug. 

No matter how incredible Marinette was, he couldn't shake the way that he felt when he was with Ladybug. He felt like he was on cloud nine, and it wasn't because his powers created no limit to heights.

Just as he began to clear his head, a flash of red flew past his window. He would know that red anywhere. 

After checking his phone and finding no akuma alert, he called for his transformation and slipped out of the window. 

She heard the clunk metal, the sound of boots on the pavement. She turned to face him, heart pounding. 

He was so close, yet so far away. She was done with distance. She wanted to break the wall. 

Ignoring his confused features, she began to approach him. Think with your heart, Marinette. Your heart. 

If she had been thinking with her head, she would not be standing on a random rooftop at one o'clock in the morning. But she hadn't chose to come here using her head. She wanted him to know exactly how she felt. 

You and me, if we could see each other.

There were so many negative aspects. But she couldn't care. She wanted to see him. All of him. 

She gently drew him closer to her, sealing the air between them. She expected him to stay stiff, or pull away. He did neither. 

Beyond the mirror, down the masks for one night. 

Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, he held her. They fit together perfectly, no surprise there. In that moment, with their lips softly intertwined, everything felt right. 

They broke apart after a moment, sharing a smile that told Marinette she made the right choice. She knew they would have a lot to talk about later, but for right now she only focused on him.

Let's break the wall that separates us. 

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I love you."

Chat's eyes were gleaming, and the look on his face was indescribable but filled with adoration and love. 

"My name is Adrien Agreste, and I love you too."


	2. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two dorks and some stars.

It was always easy to lose herself while she ran atop the roofs of Paris in the middle of the night. Marinette loved every second about it, and nothing could replace the feeling of her feet (and heart) pounding while the wind blew through her dark hair. For the first bit of time as Ladybug, Marinette refused to use her miraculous for anything besides fighting akumas or patrolling, but as the time went on she realized having an escape was worth it, especially under the pressure of being the Guardian. Plus, it doubled as a semi-patrol, and she could mostly watch out for anything suspicious.

Mostly.

On this particular night, however, Marinette had been trying to release as much energy and stress as possible. Turning her head, she glanced at the surrounding buildings and sights. There was no better place than Paris, especially at night. The sights, food, energy, people-

In that moment, Ladybug collided with something, someone. It took her a moment to realize it had been Chat, who was sitting on top of the roof she was about to cross over.

Breathing heavily, she tried to choke out an apology. "Chat... I'm so... sorry. Didn't.. see you." She finished, trying to catch her breath. Chat laughed slightly, waving to her to sit with him. "Not a problem M'lady. What are you doing out so late?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same for you."

"I couldn't sleep. So I'm looking at the stars." Taking a seat next to him, she leaned her head against his shoulder. She hadn't even noticed how bright the stars seemed, for she had been too busy trying to run her worries out of her head. "Do you know anything about constellations?"

He chuckled. "Not really, unless you count the big dipper. That's easy." He pointed to the sky, and she followed where he was pointing to, revealing the shape of a curved line with four stars that lead off of it.

"I've tried reading up on them, but I've never picked much up from it. I'd rather look at them, you know?" She saw him nod out of the corner of his eye. He then laid his head down, staring straight up at the sky. She did the same.

They laid there, head touching. Neither one of them spoke, they just focused on the stars and the sound of each other's breathing. With all the stress and chaos of their everyday lives, it wasn't often they got to share simple moments like these. Both Marinette and Adrien felt more appreciative than each other knew.

Ladybug's eyes drifted, though she knew she shouldn't. Falling asleep on a random rooftop wasn't particularly the wisest choice, but she found herself not caring. It was hard not to with Chat's sense of familiarity and safety, and the feeling of fresh air and freedom.

Before she fell all the way asleep, she mumbled "I love you", praying he heard her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but thank you for reading!


	3. In Denial

“Draw four!” Chat triumph yelled. Ladybug groaned. 

She hadn’t questioned Chat when he landed on their usual patrol spot, claiming they  _ had  _ to play Uno because he was going to die of boredom. It wasn’t unusual for games to be played in their free time, but Ladybug had certainly not expected to spend over two hours playing with Chat.

He won  _ every. single. game .  _

He called uno, then shortly after that slammed down his last card. 

“THAT’S 43 WINS!” 

Ladybug immediately started shuffling the cards. “Rematch. I’m gonna win this time, I can feel it.” 

She did not win.

While starting the next round, Ladybug placed a draw four card down, looking up smugly. 

Chat, unphased, called for cataclysm. The card disintegrated before their eyes.

“That’s cheating Chaton! Who said powers were available for use?”

“Gotta spice the game up somehow.” He said with a wink. 

“Fine then. Two can play at that game.” 

After summoning her lucky charm, she threw down a draw 15 card. 

“I’ve got time.”

* * *

After completing the round, which took a bit of time, Ladybug came to two conclusions. 1) There was nothing she would rather do than spend an afternoon playing uno, or hanging out with Chat for that matter (even if she did continuously beat her) and 2) He was unbeatable. Even with an extra twenty-five cards, he still managed to win (and without using his cataclysm!). 

“No fair,” Ladybug pouted. “How are you this good? Do you have some special power-up where you win at every card game we play?”

“I play with Plagg a lot. You’re just in denial that  _ I’m  _ the uno master.”

She snorted, and playfully shoved his shoulder. 

Ladybug knew one thing for sure. If anyone was going to beat her a consecutive forty-four times in a row at something, she was happy it was her Chaton.


End file.
